Protection
by BikerGirl9000
Summary: A murderous criminal stole an ancient gauntlet and it's up to Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain to stop him. But as they search for the crook, their feelings for each other grow stronger than ever before. Will they find the gauntlet in time or will they lose each other forever?


_Author's note: this is based in London, England. Don't hate!_

**Chapter one: Nightmares and scares**

It was raining; heavier than it ever was in years. It was like someone poured a bucket of water over the earth. The temperature dropped and the wind was blowing.

Skulduggery Pleasant was on top of Big Ben; beaten and wet. His clothes was ripped and dirty; his jacket and hat missing. In his right hand were five gems which held power that was too great for any immortal.

Suddenly, something busted through the ground; almost knocking the skeleton off. It was a big falcon-like monster with yellow eyes and slick, black feathers. It let out a shrill roar that shook the whole clock. Skulduggery tried to back away but almost slipped off the edge.

The monster laughed. "You have nowhere to go, detective," it said in a scratchy voice. "Now hand them over!" When it took a step toward him, Skulduggery closed his right fist tighter; slowly crushing the gems. Crackling filled the air. The beast heard it as well.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"One more step and I'll destroy the gems." Skulduggery said in a very calm voice. He was trying to buy more time.

The monster glared threateningly at him. "You fool, I don't believe you've thought this through."

"I believe I have." Skulduggery replied; closing his fist tighter.

"If you even put a mark on them," it growled slowly. "I will break every bone that's left in your body!"

Skulduggery shrugged. "I expected as much."

The beast began to breathe heavily; its patience running thin. It wanted to kill the skeleton right then and there. But it'll risk destroying the gems. The monster couldn't do that. It needed the gems. The gems can make any immortal being more powerful than the other. With them, it can make all the city of London to bow down to it. The only thing standing in it's way was this good-for-nothing detective.

"Listen," the monster hissed. "This conversation is going nowhere. You are not strong enough to fight me off, detective. I can rip you apart and you know it. Why don't you save yourself the trouble and hand the gems over? If you do, I promise that I'll let you live and … I won't hurt that pretty girl of yours."

Skulduggery clenched his teeth and said slowly, "I will do no such thing."

"I'm giving you one last chance - ."

"And this is your last warning," Skulduggery held his fist up for the beast to see. "Come any closer and I'll break them to pieces." The sound of crackling appeared again and the monster began to panic.

"Detective, don't - !" Before it could get him, Skulduggery had hurled the gems other the edge. The beast watched them fall to the ground; paralyzed in rage. It stared back at Skulduggery.

"You!" It roared a terrifying screech and lunged toward the detective. Skulduggery turned and the monster smashed into him. They both fell off the edge. Roars of rage and pain filled the rainy night as images of the monster ripping the struggling skeleton apart appeared. Then they fell into darkness.

Valkyrie Cain sat up in her bed with a cry; panting in fear. Her face was soaked with sweat and her hands were trembling. She closed them into tight fists as she breathed heavily.

It was the fourth night she had that nightmare. She didn't know why but she thought it might mean something. It was the same thing; her friend, Skulduggery Pleasant was fighting a falcon-like monster and gets killed. She never told anyone about it and she hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.

She got up from her bed and walked to the window on the other side of the room. It was raining and cold wind was blowing. She listened quietly to the soft pitter-patter of the raindrops. _Well, it's not raining buckets_, she thought as she headed downstairs.

She lived in her uncle's old house. Her Uncle Gordon passed away a few years ago and left his house to her. Valkyrie's parents were glad that they had more space for their daughter but there were other relatives who weren't as happy – like her aunt and uncle. She wasn't lonely or anything but it can a little scary. When she spent her first night in the house, a man broke in and tried to get Valkyrie to give him a key that Gordon had. If Skulduggery hadn't come when he did, she would be dead right now.

Sometimes she feels that she'll be attacked again by a burglar or a hit man, perhaps. But she's put at ease when Skulduggery makes surprise visits. Valkyrie liked Mr. Pleasant. He was a good, teacher, and reading companion. He taught her how to do magic but not like playing cards and stuff from TV. She means like real magic. Skulduggery taught her how to control the four elements – wind, water, fire, and earth. Well, maybe not earth but at least the other three. This way she could use the elements for self-defense when Skulduggery wasn't around.

The phone rang as Valkyrie stepped off the stairs. It was two o'clock in the morning. Who could be calling this late? She picked the phone off its receiver.

"Hello?"


End file.
